The mistake
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Kyle makes a mistake and asks Maria to help him fix it. It's a funny little fic.


'The mistake'  
Kyle made a mistake and is asked Maria to help him fix it. For my little sis who's a rebounder.  
  
"Come on it was an accident!" Kyle said walking through the door right behind Maria.  
  
"An accident" Maria stopped and turned to face her step brother.  
  
"Yea!" Kyle said looking at Maria with pleading eyes. Micheal walked into the new Valenti household after Kyle and sat in the chair next to the couch that held Amy and Jim Valenti. Amy Deluca and Jim Valenti had gotten married six months before and the family surprisingly was working very well together. Amy and Jim decided that they need a new house because the ones that they had currently owned couldn't fit them, Maria, Kyle, Tess and Maria's cousin Sean.  
  
"Kyle. An accident is cutting your finger when cutting onions. An accident is falling down a flight of stairs when running down them. An accident is not getting caught by your girlfriend when your kissing another girl! Do you understand that? Or should I make graphs and charts for you?" Maria asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well it didn't look like it was suppose to. . ."Kyle started  
  
"Was she drowning?" Maria asked  
  
"No."  
  
"Was she choking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So there was no CPR involved?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were you looking really closely at her mouth for some reason that I do not care to know and your mouths slipped?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were you payed to kiss her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So there was no reason that your mouth should have been on hers!"  
  
"Well. . .no. . ."  
  
"So why were you kissing her?"  
  
". . .I don't know?" Kyle said looking at the ground.  
  
"You don't know?" Maria said shacking her head in disbelief.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ya know what? I want you to go to your room and think about why you chose to ruin your relationship with you girlfriend for some lip lock with a total stranger. Than maybe if I not still pissed off at you for hurting one of my best friends, than I'll help you get her back! Do. You. Understand?" Maria asked   
  
"Yes. " Kyle said   
  
"Now go!" Maria said pointing toward the hallway that leads to his bedroom.  
  
"But. . ."   
  
"Go!" Maria yelled. Kyle looked behind her at his dad and step mom who were trying their best to hold in their laughter. And at Micheal to wasn't even trying to hold it in.  
  
"Ya know Guriens done stuff too like this! With Courtney. You weren't this hard on him!" Kyle said turning back to Maria. Kyle could hear Micheal stop laughing and could feel his anger coming off him it was so strong. Kyle looked in Maria's eye's and decided that it wasn't the best thing to say.  
  
"Do you want to die Valenti?" Micheal asked almost growling.  
  
"Kyle. Micheal was trying to get information from Courtney, see who she was. That was totally different than just kissing her for the hell of it! Now he could have gone a different way of doing it but that is over with. Okay?" Maria said calmly. A little too calmly for Kyle's tastes.  
  
"I didn't even like Courtney. The only girl that I was thinking about during that time was Maria. Only Maria. Talk about that again and I will give you a slow and painful death." Micheal said sitting back down in the chair. Kyle nodded.  
  
"See hon you can be sweet if you try." Maria said turning to her boyfriend. Micheal grinned, happy that he pleased his girlfriend.  
  
"Now you. Go to your room and think. I know that's a stretch for you and everything but I think you can do it." Maria said pointing her finger again.  
  
"But. . ." Kyle started  
  
"Go!" Maria said pointing again. Kyle walked into his room and shut the door. Kyle heard his dad and Amy started laughing along with Micheal and Maria from the living room.  
  
"I'm so glad I have a supporting family!" Kyle sighed and fell onto his bed.  
  
~~  
An hour later Kyle finally got his answer and went to Maria's room.  
  
"Come in" Kyle heard Maria say from inside her room when he knocked.   
  
"So have an answer?" Maria asked putting down her magazine. Kyle sat at the other end of her bed and looked at Micheal who was seated at Maria's desk facing her, it looked like he was drawing.  
  
"Yes." Kyle said  
  
"What is it?" Maria asked getting angry that he wasn't talking.  
  
"I got scared." Kyle said looking down at his hands as if he had never seen them before.  
  
"What? No wait I know what you mean. Spaceboy went through this already." Maria said sitting back against the wall. At the sound of his nickname Micheal glanced up at them, but looked back down at what he was doing.  
  
"Your scared to commitment. Of loving and caring for her. Right?" Maria asked. Kyle nodded.  
  
"Okay, so you kissed that girl so she would get mad at you and break up with you, so you could take the easy way out. Right?" Maria asked nodding with Kyle.  
  
"Oh. Well don't be scared good things come from being with the person you love. Just try it out. Now all you have to do is tell her that. I have the feeling that you still want to be with her?" Maria stated more than asked. Kyle once again nodded.  
  
"Okay. Just tell her why you kissed the girl. That you will never do it again, and that you love her." Maria said picking up her magazine again. Kyle looked at Maria in disbelief. She wanted him to tell her he loved her! No way! She'd laugh, Kyle was thinking about just breaking up with her when Micheal said something.  
  
"Done." Micheal said looking up from what he was doing, with a grin on his face. Maria jumped up from the bed causing Kyle to fall onto the floor. She ran over to Micheal who was now on his feet, so grabbed the pad from his hands and looked at it.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful!" Maria exclaimed. Micheal's grin got bigger.  
  
"Well it's hard to draw something ugly when the objects beautiful." Micheal stated. Maria jumped in Micheal's waited arms and started to kiss him.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet! I love you. I love you. I love you!" Maria said dropping the pad into the empty chair and pulling Micheal over to the bed.  
  
"I love you too blondie." Micheal said putting himself over Maria on the bed continuing to kiss her. It was only a month till they graduated, Micheal and Maria had been together since Junior year and since than Micheal had changed whenever he was with Maria. When not with Maria he was still the same Micheal Gurien, but with her he was someone different. Kyle decided that if Micheal could tell Maria he loved her than he could tell his girlfriend he loved her. Kyle looked at the drawing sitting on the chair, it was a beautiful drawing of Maria. 'I didn't know that Micheal could do that!' 'I mean he did love her and wanted to tell her, and look at what Micheal gets from Maria when he says it.' 'Hey I wonder if Micheal's had sex with Maria, I'll kill him if he has. No wait Valenti girlfriend first, sister later.' Kyle thought to himself as he let himself out of Maria's room and started to the object of his affection.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Come in." Kyle walked into her room. Tess was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. 'What is with girls and those magazines?' Kyle asked himself.  
  
"Oh it's you. Get out!" Tess said getting up.  
  
"No! Wait let me talk first. Give me two minutes than you can kick me out. Alright?" Kyle pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Two minutes." Tess said sitting back down.  
  
"Okay. When I kissed that girl and you saw me. I did it because. . .because I was scared. I was scared of commitment and. . .and. . . and loving you." Kyle said that last part quietly. Tess had almost missed it.  
  
"You what?" Tess asked in disbelief.  
  
"Okay there. That's why I didn't want to do it because I wanted to hurt you I just thought that if you broke up with me than I wouldn't have to feel the way I do." Kyle said looking at his hands again.  
  
"I love you too." Tess said quietly. Kyle looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You do?" Kyle asked  
  
"Yea, I was going to tell you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way."   
  
"I love you too." Kyle leaned over and kissed Tess. Then he put his body over hers on the bed, they both smiled.  
  
"Dear god you guys! I am in a house with a bunch of high school students that can't keep their hands off each other." Kyle heard Sean yelled from the hallway. Kyle and Tess stopped kissing to listen. "Gurien get your hands off my cousin!"   
  
"No way man! I can put my hands anywhere I want to!" Michel yelled back from Maria's room.  
  
"I kill you if you do!" Sean yelled.  
  
"Already did!" Micheal yelled back. Thank god that Amy and Jim weren't home to listen to this or all five of them would be dead. Kyle shook his head and continued to kiss his girlfriend while to fight went on down the hall. 'Life is pretty damn good!' Kyle thought to himself.  
  
  
  



End file.
